


Bitten By A Beta

by Ravenclaw1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental biting, Gen, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets bitten... by Scott. Something that would usually be impossible but due to intervention becomes a reality. How will Stiles cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten By A Beta

Scott and Stiles were spending their Saturday night doing nothing really. They had ordered a pizza and were watching horror films in the living room. Scott wasn't going out with Allison anymore so he had nothing else to do so he decided to spend normal time with his best friend. He, in fact, had no idea were Allison was. When school ended for the summer, she left with her dad on vacation and had been gone for two weeks.

Scott's mom, Melissa, was due to come home from work at the hospital around midnight. It was already after 11:30. To be honest they weren't even watching the movie on the tv. Stiles was half asleep and Scott was just thinking. That's when they heard it.

A loud crash came from behind the house and Stiles jumped and stumbled to the floor. "What the hell?"

"I don't know. Guess I'll go check it out. You can stay here," Scott said.

"No I'm not. You might need me to save your wolf ass."

Scott just laughed and went through the kitchen and out the back door. Stiles was right behind him. There moon was going to be full in a few day's time. Scott looked around. He saw nothing, heard nothing, and smelled nothing.

"Anything there?" Stiles asked squinting around.

"No. Its weird. There is no way an animal could've made that noise. But I don't see anything, I don't smell anything weird, and I don't hear anything moving around."

Stiles had just turned to walk back towards the back door when Scott felt something hit him. It felt like a needle being stuck in him. Stiles turned back to him.

"Scott, you gonna to stay out here all night? There's nothing here."

Scott growled and turned to face Stiles.

He was used to this sort of thing, so it didn't scare him. "Dude, are you okay? What caused you to wolf-out on me?"

Scott just growled again and gave Stiles a murderous look. Now that did scare Stiles. He slowly backed closer to the door. Scott slowly drew closer.

"Dude, what's wrong? Why do you look like you want to kill me?" Stiles had seen a lot of things, but he believed this had to be the most scared he had ever been in his life. Stiles had just made it over the threshold of the door and Scott ran forward and jumped him. Stiles fell to the kitchen floor and hit his head and he felt severe pain in his right thigh.

He cried out and managed to look up. Scott was still on top of him but he was slowly turning back to normal. Scott had his eyes closed.

"W-what happened?" he asked. Stiles just groaned in pain. He opened his eyes and saw he was on top of Stiles.

"Get off of me," Stiles said through gritted teeth.

As he stood, he noticed Stiles' leg. "What?" he asked no one in particular. "Who bit you? It looks like it was from an alpha." There was a puddle of blood on the kitchen floor.

"You did," Stiles groaned. His eyes were shut tight in pain.

"No way," Scott said. "This bite had to come from an alpha. I'm a beta remember?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Stiles gasped, his eyes were tearing up from the pain.

"Standing in the yard looking around then I felt-" he trailed off. He was so caught up with what was happening to Stiles that he forgot. He plucked something off of him where he felt the pricking sensation outside. "What the hell is this?"

"Dart?" Stiles said faintly.

"I'm calling Derek," Scott said. "Are you sure I bit you?"

"Yeah. You were the only one here and you were on top of me."

Scott took his phone from his pocked and called Derek.

"What do you want, Scott?" he answered.

"I bit Stiles."

"What?" Derek sounded genuinely confused.

"I bit him. The weird thing is that the bite looks like its from an alpha but he said I was the one that did it."

"He should be fine if you bit him. Did he provoke you somehow? Nevermind, this is Stiles we're talking about."

"We heard something outside and went out there. There was nothing there, nothing at all. Then I felt something hit me and it felt like a needle sticking me. That's when Stiles said I changed and chased him inside and bit him."

"What hit you?"

"Some sort of dart," Scott answered.

"I'm coming right now," Derek said before hanging up.

"Derek is on the way," Scott told Stiles only to find Stiles was unconscious. He looked at the clock and him mom would be home in a few minutes. "Stiles, it'll be alright," he told his unconscious friend.

Just then the door opened and he turned expecting to see Derek, but it was his mom.

"Scott? Why are you and Stiles in the kitchen floor?"

"Uh," he said.

"What happened?" she gasped noticing the puddle of blood.

"I- uh, I bit Stiles. You know... bit," Scott struggled to say.

Before his mom could respond to that, the door flew open and Derek ran in. He crouched down on Stiles' other side.

"Where's the thing that hit you?" he asked Scott.

He handed it over. "Here."

Derek sniffed it and wrinkled his nose. "I don't know what this is. And this is definitely an alpha bite. You are not an alpha."

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Melissa said collapsing into a kitchen chair.

"Mom, I would if I knew. All I know is that I was hit with this," he held up the dart, "then I attacked Stiles and bit him. I don't remember doing it and there is no way I gave that bite but Stiles insists I did."

"If you bit him, Scott, he should be fine," Derek said. "Your bite wouldn't affect him."

Scott nodded. "Mom, can you do something to help him?"

She went to get somethings and came back and knelt beside Stiles. "Get his pants off so I can do something about the bite."

Once Scott had pulled his pants off, his mom started cleaning the bite on Stiles' leg. She finished by wrapping it up.

"Is he alright?" Scott asked.

"I think so. He must've just passed out because he lost a lot of blood." She moved closer to his head and lifted one of his eyelids. "Oh my God."

"What?" Scott and Derek said at the same time turning to her.

"Look," she said. His eye was yellowish gold like Scott's when he turned.

"Derek, what the hell?" Scott asked. "That shouldn't be happening."

"I honestly don't understand this," Derek said. "But there's someone that might."

"Who?" Scott asked.

"The vet."

"Dr. Deaton?" Melissa asked. "What?"

"He knows about all of this, mom," Scott said.

"In that case we should take Stiles with us. Something weird is happening and he could attack your mom if we leave him. I'll take this thing and go ahead. You take my car."

He left.

"Scott, I just, I'm confused," Melissa said struggling to find words.

"So am I. I need to take Stiles to the car. Can you help by opening doors?"

She nodded. "So will Stiles be alright?"

"I hope so. I don't think he'll be normal again. He'll be like me."

"Is there a reason he wasn't like you already? I mean, he's been around werewolves a lot, why hasn't he been bitten before?"

"Because he didn't want to be."

She opened the car door and he laid Stiles in the back seat. "Be careful," she told him.

"I will." He jumped in the car and drove off toward the vet's office.

Derek was waiting for him outside and came up to the car when he parked. "He's checking out the thing now. I'll take Stiles if you get the door."

Scott got out and Derek lifted the still unconscious Stiles into his arms. They made it inside and laid Stiles on the table.

Dr. Deaton took one look at Stiles and said, "the good news is he will be perfectly normal. Normal as you two are at least. From a human perspective, he won't be normal."

"What?" Scott asked.

"Derek told me you bit Stiles. This shouldn't have happened. Your bite should not have changed him, but it did."

"How?"

"This," Deaton held up the dart, "gave you a temporary ability to give the bite."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't remember how its done, because I've only seen it once. There are people that make it. They shot you with it."

"Hunters?" Scott asked.

"No. More like enthusiasts. How do I explain it? They're people fascinated with werewolves and want people to get bitten but they are too afraid to be bitten themselves."

"You mean people that get off knowing someone was just attacked by a werewolf?" Scott asked. Derek remained silent.

"Interesting way to put it. I guess that is possible. The ones I met years ago weren't like that. They just had a goal to make sure people got bit."

"So its the opposite of the Argents?" Scott asked.

"Yes. The Argents kill werewolves and try to prevent people from being bitten, but these people protect them and force them to bite other people."

"That is officially one of the weirdest things I've ever heard even after the seeing the whole Jackson/ Kanima thing."

"It is weird. Unfortunately for Stiles, there is nothing I can do. He was just an innocent victim in their way. Due to their tampering of how he got bit, things might be a little different. Some things might be rushed along or delayed as it changes him."

"Then I'll just help him the way he helped me when I was first bit."

"You two are really lucky to have one another. Stay here as long as it takes for him to wake up. Derek and I should talk."

They left Scott alone with Stiles and Scott figured they must've done something to prevent him from hearing them. "Come on, Stiles. It'll be alright buddy."

When they finally came back into the room, Derek started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked.

"To tell the others we have to talk. I'm not telling them until we're all together though. I want you to stay with Stiles and make sure he's alright. He's your best friend, you need to look after him. Call me as soon as he wakes up."

Scott nodded. "What about you?" he asked the vet.

"I'm going to leave you here. I have something I need to do too. Call me as well when he wakes up."

After being alone for a few minutes he called his mom. He felt the need to keep her informed for two reasons. One, he had lied to her so much he owed it to her and two, Stiles was like her second son.

"Is everything alright?" she asked when she answered.

"Yeah. Stiles is going to be fine. He'll be like me though. But I'll help him through it like he helped me."

"Not sure whether that's good or bad, but its good he has you to help."

They talked for a few minutes longer and then Scott was alone again. He ended up falling a sleep with his head on the table beside Stiles.

A groan woke Scott up. He blinked and looked up to see Stiles waking up. "Stiles!"

"What happened? Why are we in Deaton's office?" he asked looking around.

"I, uh, you don't remember?"

"I remember a pain in my leg, after that its all fuzzy."

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't."

"What?"

"I bit you."

"Oh. Well, its just a bite. I don't blame you, man. It'll be fine, you can't give the bite."

"You're right about that, but there were some.. issues."

"What do you mean?"

"I did give you the bite, Stiles."

"Huh?" he asked wide eyed.

"Deaton told me there are people that force us to bite people so there are more werewolves but they don't want to be one themselves, so they've created something to give betas the temporary ability of giving the bite."

"So you mean that I-I'll be like you?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded. "Damn. I was supposed to be the normal one around here!" He laughed a bit.

"Does that mean you're not mad?"

"Nah. It wasn't your fault and to be honest, it was only a matter of time before something like that happened. Especially with that freakish alpha pack out there somewhere. I'm glad you did it before they had the chance."

"But you didn't want this."

"True, but like I said. Its better than being bitten by you than someone else. I wouldn't've even wanted Derek or Peter to bite me."

"Well, I'll be there to help you through it all like you helped me. I'm going to call Derek and Deaton and tell them that you're awake, then I'm taking you home. Well, to my house. I don't think your dad should see you like this."

As Scott fought to get his phone out of his pocket, Stiles spoke again. "The one thing I do know is that I will never forget that look you gave me. It was like you wanted to eat me alive. I've seen a lot of things since you got bit, but I think that was the most terrifying moment in my entire life." Scott didn't know how to respond.

After he called Derek and Deaton, he helped Stiles up and they made it outside. He locked up like Deaton asked him to and he walked Stiles over to Derek's car, which he left for them.

Melissa was still awake when they came back. She jumped up and ran to the door when she heard them outside. It was about four in the morning.

"Stiles, are you alright sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah," he mumbled, sounding half asleep.

Scott dragged him up the stairs and dropped Stiles on his bed. "Go to sleep," he told him. Stiles didn't need telling twice, he almost immediately fell asleep.

"He's asleep," Scott told his mom, when he came back down to the living room at sat on the sofa beside her.

"You should be too," she said.

"I'm fine. I fell asleep waiting for Stiles to wake up."

Moments later he was asleep and his mom was just shaking her head.

Scott woke up around noon and went to check on Stiles. He was still asleep and had apparently thrashed around a lot. Every pillow was in the floor and the sheets were messed up.

"Stiles," Scott said shaking his friend. No response. "Stiles!"

"Huh?" he asked struggling to open his eyes.

"Are you going to wake up today?"

"I don't wanna."

Scott just scoffed. "Come on. Let's go eat something."

Stiles struggled to his feet and followed Scott downstairs. Melissa was awake and making something in the kitchen.

After having Melissa fussing over Stiles while Scott laughed, they ate. Scott's phone vibrated for a text.

"Derek wants us to meet him in thirty," Scott told Stiles. He nodded. "Do you think you can drive?"

"I don't want to risk it. I'll let you," Stiles said.

"Alright, let's get going. As slow as you're moving, it might take us thirty minutes to get to your jeep."

"You try walking fast when your wolf boy best friend bites the crap out of your leg." There was an awkward silence. "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It wasn't your fault."

"No, but you're right," Scott sighed.

They slowly made it out to the jeep. Derek had come and got his car back in the middle of the night. Scott helped Stiles into the passengers seat and then hopped into the drivers seat. He set off for Derek's hideout.

When they went in, everyone was already there waiting for them and they were still early.

"Finally everyone is here," Derek said. Scott helped Stiles sit down. "There was an interesting turn of events last night involving Stiles."

"He smells different," Isaac said.

"Probably because I've been bitten," Stiles rolled his eyes. "Thought you might be able to tell that much from smelling."

"Bitten by who?" Erica asked.

"Me," Scott said into his hands.

Jackson just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Jackson, shut up. Scott is telling the truth," Derek said sending him a murderous 'talk again and I'll rip your throat out' glare.

"So how's that possible?" Isaac asked.

Derek explained what Deaton had told them and everyone looked dumbstruck.

"So you mean there are people that want more of us?" Erica asked after she recovered.

"Yeah, apparently," Stiles said. "Hence the reason I'm here with a damn bite."

"'Hence?' Whoa, Stiles, lay off the big words, you know Jackson is here, right?" Scott laughed.

"Shut it, McCall," Jackson growled.

"Both of you shut it," Derek snarled. "Anyway, since they forced Scott to bite Stiles, we need to do something about them before they hit any of the rest of you causing you to bite someone else."

"Yeah, I could bite Danny like McCall bit Stiles. I don't want to do that," Jackson said.

"Does Danny find me attractive?" Stiles blurted out.

Everyone just gave him a look and he shut up.

"I don't know how they knew Scott was a wolf though. That was strange. They may target the rest of you though so be on your guard and let me know immediately if you find one of them," Derek said.

"Is this all?" Jackson said. "I have a life outside the whole wolf thing you know."

"Just go," Derek said looking irritated. "You can all go. Not Scott and Stiles though."

Jackson was the first out the door. Erica and Boyd, who remained silent the whole time, left together. Isaac lingered to give Stiles a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

"Now I have to tell you what Deaton told me when we spoke privately," Derek said. "This is were it gets complicated because I've never heard of this."

"Oh no, I'm not going to turn into something weirder than a werewolf am I?" Stiles complained.

"No, Stiles. Scott is your alpha," Derek told him.

"What?" Scott asked.

"I said it was complicated. Apparently you are his alpha. I don't know how because you aren't actually an alpha."

"So if I'm his alpha and since I'm part of the pack and you're the alpha, does that mean he has two alphas?"

"Possibly."

"Does that make any sort of difference?" Stiles asked.

"I really don't know. I doubt it. It makes it even more confusing. I actually think its giving me a headache. Basically in theory Scott would have more power over you. I guess we have to wait to test that."

"I really want to know how they knew about me," Scott said. "And how they targeted me at my house. What if my mom was home? It could've been her, which would've been worse than biting Stiles."

"We may never know. Just watch your back and like I told the others, tell me as soon as you notice anything. We can't let this happen again."

While Scott was driving down the road, Stiles said, "Scott, would it be insane for me to admit that I'm actually pretty scared?"

"I don't think so," Scott said. "You have every right to be scared."

"The full moon is only a few freaking days away," he said. "That's barely no time to get used to the idea that this is happening."

"It will be okay, Stiles. You helped me through this and neither of us really knew what the hell was going on. We know all about it now so it should be better."

"You aren't going to let Derek use that freaky torture crap are you? I heard what he did to Isaac, Erica, and Boyd their first time."

"Nah, I was just thinking of handcuffing you to a radiator," Scott laughed.

"I thought that would work! And I was mad at you."

"We'll think of something," Scott said.

Deaton told Scott not to work the whole week because he wanted him to be with Stiles as much as possible. He went through all the normal stuff that Scott remembered going through. The only difference was the bite. It took longer than usual to heal. Stiles joked that the 'mutant potion must've been strong as hell.'

Sheriff Stilinski noticed his son's limp though. Stiles just shook it off saying he twisted his ankle and Scott's mom looked at it saying it was fine.

The morning of the full moon, Stiles woke up early. He was feeling different and he did not like it. It was his dad's day off so he made his way down to the kitchen where his dad was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Mornin', Stiles," he said though a mouthful.

"Hey dad," Stiles said.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. Do you mind if I stay at Scott's tonight? He got a new videogame we wanted to play." Lying came naturally these days.

"Sure. I don't mind at all."

"Cool."

"Are you sure you're okay? You look really pale and you seem jittery. You're not doing drugs are you?"

"I said I was fine!" Stiles shouted. "No I'm not doing drugs. Why would you even think that?"

"Um, because you're behaving strangely? People tend to do that when they're on drugs."

"I'm just having an off day. People have those sometimes you know."

With that he stalked out of the door muttering about being back later. Maybe. The sheriff looked concerned and would definitely be calling Scott's mom later.

Stiles pulled up in front of Scott's house and let himself in with his key. He went up to Scott's room to find him still asleep. Stiles grabbed the mattress and pulled causing Scott to fly into the floor several feet away.

"What the hell, dude?" Scott yelled.

"Sorry. I am not feeling like myself to day. I went off on my dad too."

Just then Scott's mom ran into the room with a baseball bat. "Stiles?"

"Do either of you actually know how to play baseball, seriously? Or is that just the only weapon you have?"

There was an awkward silence before Scott asked, "Uh, why are you still in your pjs?"

"Oh," Stiles said looking down. "I went down for breakfast and that's when I lost it and stormed out of the house. My dad asked me if I was on drugs."

"I'll take care of it," Melissa said. "I'm sure he'll call me and I'll make something up for your behaviour."

"Thanks," Stiles said. "Its pretty nice having someone else in on this to help with excuses and lies."

"I don't condone the lying, but its for the best. Scott has already told me my knowing is dangerous enough. Your dad would be in danger too. Even more than he already is by being the sheriff."

She fixed them breakfast and while they were busy eating the phone rang. It was Stiles' dad. She took the phone into the other room and kept her voice down but Scott and Stiles could both hear everything she and his dad were saying.

"I'm just worried about him, Melissa," his dad was saying. "He wasn't himself this morning. I think he might be on drugs. I don't want to think it, but it makes sense."

"I can assure you, he is not on drugs," she told him. "I think it might be some sort of behavioural or emotional imbalance or something. I'll look into it for you. I've seen it before."

She came back into the room and opened her mouth to talk when they both said, "we heard everything."

"Forgot about that. Anyway, I'll find some to tell him. I've never seen either of the things I told him though. So since he mentioned it, neither of you are on drugs are you?"

"No, mom. We aren't," Scott said.

"You sure?" she insisted.

"What do you want me to say? We've tried marijuana before?"

An awkward pause. "Have you?"

Stiles and Scott both mumbled, "Yes."

"That's all?" They nodded. "Alright then."

"You're not mad?" Stiles asked her. "And you're not going to tell my dad?"

"No. I was a teenager once remember? I don't care as long as you're not addicted to it."

"Anyway," Stiles said. "What are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, I found some chains," Scott started.

"Chains?!" Stiles cried. He looked like he was physically about to be sick.

"You're going to chain him up?" Melissa asked.

"Its the safest way. Stiles once handcuffed me to the radiator in my room and it didn't work."

"Where do you plan to do this?" Stiles asked.

"You don't want Derek to be involved so the only safe place I can think of is the basement. Mom will be at work, so it'll be just us and no one can be hurt."

"This is terrifying," Stiles mumbled.

"Its going to be alright, Stiles, sweetie," Melissa said giving him a hug. "At least I hope so."

"I'll be with you the whole time. Just remember the first time is always the worst."

"This conversation could totally be taken out of context by anyone listening," Stiles laughed.

Scott's mom felt incredibly bad about all of this. She knew there was nothing she could do but she wished she could.

Stiles, on the other hand, had refused to go home. He was too embarrassed to face his dad after how he behaved that morning. Not to mention he was scared he might do it again. Luckily he had clothes at Scott's house that he had forgotten when he stayed the night in the past.

After Scott's mom had left for work, Scott tried everything to get Stiles' mind off of what nightfall would bring. Before the sun had even set, Stiles took off to the bathroom. Scott could hear him being sick from nerves.

There was a knock at the door and Scott opened it to find Isaac waiting.

"What're you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"I wanted to help out. I told Derek and he said it was alright. Stiles and I have become friends after everything that's happened, so I thought you might not want to deal with this alone."

"Yeah, Stiles flat out refused to go near Derek with this. Especially after he heard what Derek did to you, Erica, and Boyd."

"It wasn't that bad, but you're right. Where is he?"

"In the bathroom throwing up."

"Is that who's being sick? I could hear that from the street."

Stiles came back into the living room and sat down. The other two moved into the room then sat too. "Stiles, Isaac is going to be here too. In case I need help."

Stiles just nodded.

"Why is he taking it like this?" Isaac asked. "I mean, throwing up? Isn't that a bit crazy?"

"Because he never wanted to be bitten. He was offered the bite but refused. I don't think its what's going to happen, its just the fact that its happening. Right Stiles?"

"Uh huh," he mumbled.

"He freaked out on his dad this morning too. He's been here all day because he couldn't face his dad. He asked Stiles if he was on drugs because he was acting strange."

"Maybe you should just tell him the truth, Stiles. Scott's mom is strangely okay with everything," Isaac said.

"He doesn't want to put his dad in any sort of danger."

"The sun's going down. What were you planning to do?"

"Take him to the basement. Found some chains down there. It might work. Beats the time he handcuffed me to a radiator."

"Your never going to let that go are you?" Stiles tried to joke.

"Not at all. Let's go. Its going to be fine," Scott told him.

While Isaac and Scott worked on securing Stiles with the chains, Stiles grew even more anxious and uncomfortable.

"This is like some kinky three-way gay porn video," Stiles tried joking again.

"And how do you know what that's like?" Isaac asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh," Stiles said.

"Dude, is there something you want to tell me? Why do you keep wanting to know if Danny finds you attractive?"

"Just curious," he mumbled.

"Is that all?" Scott asked. "If there's more to it, you know it won't change anything."

"Can we really not do this now? I-" he cut off. His eyes had just turned yellow-gold.

"Alright, Stiles, its going to be okay," Scott said. "Think about your dad. Me, even Isaac. We all care about you. Even Derek even though he doesn't show it. My mom too. Your own mom."

They all started changing at the same time. Stiles started struggling against the chains, but eventually he stopped.

"Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Who else would I be?" Stiles responded sarcastically. "I'm a werewolf, not a wizard that can turn into another person you know."

"Okay, either Stiles has some incredible self-control or those weird non-hunter people have found a way to get this under control," Isaac said.

"Maybe a little of both?" Scott suggested.

"In either case, get these damn chains off of me. I obviously don't need to be restrained."

They couldn't argue with that.

"See, that wasn't that bad, was it?" Isaac asked.

"No. I still don't like the idea that this happened to me, but maybe I can use it to my advantage."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked nervously.

"Oh, you know. Listening to what people whisper behind my back in school. Maybe I'll be better a lacrosse like you guys."

"You already are better, Stiles," Isaac told him. "You won our last game."

"That was just a fluke. I normally suck. Maybe I won't now."

"Maybe we should let Derek know that Stiles is fine," Scott spoke up.

They left and headed through the woods. Much safer than having a werewolf drive during the full moon and risking someone seeing them.

Scott went ahead because he seemed to be a little faster. He went in to find Derek fighting with Jackson while Erica and Boyd stood well away.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott asked.

"Jackson is having an attitude problem," Erica smirked. "Derek is trying to knock it out of him."

"I think it would be a real issue if Jackson didn't have an attitude," Scott said making Erica and Boyd both laugh.

"I heard that McCall," Jackson snarled.

"Scott, where's Isaac and Stiles?" Derek asked.

"They should be here in a few seconds. I came ahead."

Isaac and Stiles came in seconds later.

"That was the longest and fastest I've ever run and I'm not even out of breath," Stiles said excitedly.

Derek eyed him incredulously. "Impossible."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"That you're in complete control this soon."

"Well, he was in complete control the whole time," Isaac said.

"Yeah. He only struggled for a few seconds then he was fine. Either he has great self-control or it was something to do with the bite caused by that thing," Scott said.

"I guess so," Derek said.

"See? I didn't need your freaky torture methods," Stiles said.

"Welcome to the club, officially, Stiles," Erica said smiling. "Even though you were already part of it before, unofficially."

Jackson just scoffed.

"Watch yourself, Whittemore. I'm pretty sure I can take your ass now."'

"In your freakish dreams that are probably filled with my girlfriend and nerd crap," Jackson bit back.

Stiles just leaped on Jackson knocking him to the ground. Then they started rolling around on the ground fighting before getting back to their feet. Stiles looked like he was unleashing a lot of built up anger so everyone else just watched. It was entertaining.

Finally Jackson said, "Um, can someone help? He's a lunatic."

"Nah," Isaac said.

"I think he's finally finding a way to get rid of his anger. I think he's been keeping it bottled up for a while now. Most of its directed at you anyway, Jackson."

When they finally finished fighting, Jackson walked away with a face full of claw marks. Fortunately for him, they were healing right away. Stiles, however, wasn't happy about that. He launched a full soda can at the back of Jackson's head with accurate precision.

Later, Scott and Stiles went back to Scott's house. Isaac came along just in case something happened. The managed to play some videogames with some difficulty from their claws.( Werewolves playing videogames, that would be a sight to see.)

Melissa came home before the moon set. She walked in and said, "Scott? Is it safe?"

"Yeah, mom. It should be," Scott responded from the living room.

She walked into see the three of them playing games. She had to admit it was an amusing sight. She started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Stiles asked.

"Just seeing this. Three werewolves, playing videogames. Hilarious."

Right after she said that, they started changing back to themselves.

"So, everything went alright?"

"Yeah. Isaac came to help just in case. We chained Stiles up and we really didn't need to," Scott said.

"Apparently I have amazing self-control," Stiles said proudly.

"Or it had to do with how you were bitten," Isaac pointed out.

"Besides, Stiles, you may have self-control, but not when it comes to Jackson. I thought you were going to murder him."

Stiles just shrugged. "I guess it was everything mean thing he's ever said to me and the fact that Lydia still chose him. He's such a douche."

Stiles returned home a few hours later and apologised to his dad. He fed him some fake sob story about seeing Jackson and Lydia the day before and he had trouble sleeping because of it and he was still upset that he apparently wasn't good enough for her.

The pack discovered that Scott did have alpha powers over Stiles, but what shocked them the most was the fact that Derek didn't.

Stiles and Scott went to practice lacrosse so they would be ready for the season when it started. They invited Isaac too but Jackson decided to show up as well.

Stiles was currently taking out his anger on Jackson once again. He threw a ball at Jackson's face just as he was turning around.

"He might have self-control, but he is really angry," Isaac said.

"Yeah, but it only comes out when Jackson is around," Scott said. "We should work on helping him get that controlled before school. Don't want him to beat the crap out of Jackson at school," Scott laughed. "Only for his sake. I could care less if Jackson got hurt, I just don't want Stiles to be seen doing that."

"Anger management?" Isaac suggested. "Maybe they have a special werewolf branch."

Scott laughed and continued to watch Stiles and Jackson. Jackson's nose seemed to be bleeding. Neither one of them heard Scott and Isaac's conversation because they were busy.

Allison came back a week or two after everything happened. She showed up at Scott's door while he and Stiles were raiding the fridge.

"Allison!" Scott said. Stiles appeared in the door way behind him chewing something.

"Hi Scott," she smiled. "Stiles."

"What're you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Just wanted to come by. I wanted to say a few things, can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Want me to leave the room?" Stiles asked.

"You don't have to," Allison said. Scott just gave him a 'it doesn't matter because you'll still hear anyway' look.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Firstly I wanted to say I'm not ready to pick things back up again but we should still be friends for now. My dad, I think, trusts you a little, so its fine. Secondly, I didn't leave to get away from you. My dad just wanted to get away for a while after everything that's happened and I didn't get a change to say anything."

"Where did you go?" Stiles asked.

"Visited some family we hadn't seen in a while," she said.

"They're not hunters and they're not coming here are they?" Scott asked.

"Yes they are hunters, but no they aren't coming here," she laughed. "Paranoid?"

"A little."

"So anything interesting happen while I was away?"

"Yeah. Sure did," Scott said nodding.

"Like what?"

"Uh..." he paused. "Stiles, want to take this question?"

"I guess," Stiles said. "What happened? Oh, that's right. This." He forced his eyes to turn yellowy-gold.

"Oh my God," Allison said. "How did that happen?"

"I bit him," Scott said. "About two weeks ago."

"But.. You can't do that, right?"

"No, but..." he retold the entire story of the weird people who were the opposite of hunters.

"So you're technically kind of an alpha now?"

"Yeah. Watch," Scott told her. He turned to look at Stiles and he used his powers to force Stiles to turn.

"Wow," she said. "So he's safe then?"

"Probably safer than I am. He was fantastic on the full moon. He controlled himself immediately pretty much. Its just not safe for Jackson."

"Why?"

"Don't know. He just has an aggression towards Jackson now that he has a hard time controlling. He won't attack anyone else, but when Jackson his there, he beats the crap out of him. If he was a normal person, Stiles would have killed him several times already."

"Damn, Stiles, who knew you were so violent," she teased.

"I try my best," he smirked.

"So not only do we have that alpha pack still around, we now have lunatics that force werewolves to bite people?" Allison asked.

"Apparently. Might want to tell your dad about that," Scott said.

She nodded in agreement. "So are you two doing okay then? I know you've been through a lot lately."

"I still can't believe I bit Stiles. I know it wasn't my fault though, but the thought of it."

"I have nightmares about the look on Scott's face before he bit me," Stiles admitted.

"Really? Stiles why didn't you say something?" Scott asked.

"Because I didn't want you to blame yourself more than you already have. Its not your fault, dude."

"Stiles, what do you mean?" Allison asked. "Why do you have nightmares about Scott's face?"

"I'm used to seeing him wolf out," he said, "so when it happened I was surprised and asked him why it happened. He growled at me then looked at me with this scary ass murder look. It seemed like he wanted to eat me alive. I ran into the house where he tackled me and bit me, Scott's mom apparently came in and found him over me while I laid in a puddle of blood in the kitchen floor."

"I think it would be safer for you to stay away from us until we get this taken care of, Allison. I don't want them to get us and something happen to you," Scott said.

"You're right. Maybe only in public places. I doubt they would ever strike with a lot of people around," Allison said.

After she left, Scott and Stiles resumed their fridge raid and subsequently put in a movie to watch while they pigged out.

Stiles' dad attributed Stiles' off behaviour (when it struck) to him seeing Lydia and Jackson. He decided one night to talk about it.

"Stiles, I know you like this Lydia girl a lot, but you have to get over it. Pining is not good for you. There are plenty of other girls out there. Ask one! Hell, guys too."

Stiles looked at his dad with shock on his face. "Excuse me? Guys?"

"Uh yeah. You know, if your into that sort of thing."

"No, dad, no. First I have this conversation with Scott now you. Just... no. Why would you think that?"

"Because I saw gay porn once in your internet history when I tried to look something up."

"Ugh!" Stiles groaned. "Kill me now."

"That can be arranged," Stiles heard a voice say. It was Jackson's voice, which sounded smug, coming from the front of the house.

"Screw you, Jackson," Stiles muttered.

"Jackson?" the sheriff asked. "We weren't talking about him."

"I'm sorry dad, but this conversation is just too awkward for my liking. I have something I need to do today anyway. See ya later."

"Bye, Stiles," he sighed.

He got up and looked out the window in time to see Stiles punch Jackson Whittemore in the nose. I didn't see that, he thought to himself. Jackson looked a little surprised but it didn't phase him at all. They all got in Jackson's car and drove off.

Today they were going to work on Stiles' aggression toward Jackson. They knew they wouldn't be able to get rid of it completely, but they could try to tone it down. They started with Jackson."Now, Jackson, in order for this to work, you need to stop being a dickhead to Stiles," Derek said.

"But he can still be a dick to everyone else?" Scott muttered.

"Stiles, why are you so angry at Jackson and only Jackson?" Derek asked.

"Because he's been a huge douchebag to me for years. Saying rude things, calling me names. I was sick of it. Ever since Scott bit me, I've had the courage to actually make him pay for it. Its like every time I see him, I think of things he's said to me and it makes me want to beat the crap out of him."

"So basically this anger has been manifesting itself for a while." Derek stated.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Jackson, why did you make fun of Stiles for so long?"

"I just always thought he was weird," Jackson said. "No offense. Part of it had to do with McCall. I couldn't stand him and since Stiles was his best friend, some of the hate came off towards him as well."

"Good start. Now apologise."

Jackson took a deep breath and hesitated. "Look, Stiles, I am -" he looked like he was going to be sick "s-sorry for what I've done. I know I'm a dick sometimes.. Most of the time. But I guess its because of how I was raised. I guess its because I was spoiled and it led me to believe I'm better than everyone else. And since all this weird crap started happening and I've gotten to know you a little better you're not so bad. Still annoying as hell though sometimes."

"Apology accepted. Even if it was weird," Stiles said.

"What about the whole Lydia thing?" Isaac asked.

"Good point," Derek said. "What would stop you from being angry with Jackson about Lydia?"

"Don't know," Stiles shrugged.

"I know just the thing," Derek said. "Erica."

Erica walked in with Lydia. She was looking around at the place with a disgusted look on her face.

"I heard everything," Lydia said. "Look, Stiles, you're cute and funny. But you really aren't my type. I truly love Jackson. Is there anything anything I can do to make this better for you?"

"Say that we can at least be friends and actually mean it." Stiles thought for a second and decided to piss Jackson off one last time. "And kiss me. Once, that's it. That way I'll actually have done what I've always wanted."

"Hell no," Jackson started before Lydia glared at him.

"If it will put this whole thing to rest," she said. She walked up to Stiles, stood on her toes and kissed him long and hard on the mouth. When she pulled away he hit the floor.

"Don't worry, I came prepared," Scott said. He pulled a bottle of water out of his pocket, walked over to Stiles and poured it on his face.

He shot up and said, "I just had a dream where Lydia kissed me."

"I did," Lydia said. "And we can be friends. That's all though. Please stop hating on Jackson, I made my choice." She gave him a hug. He looked as though he was about to hit the floor again but Isaac stepped up behind him and prevented it.

"Thank you, Lydia."

"You're welcome, Stiles," she smiled.

"So does this mean you'll stop drooling over my girlfriend and trying to kill me everytime you see me?"

"I guess," Stiles shrugged. "Can't make any promises though."

The following day, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Jackson managed to practice lacrosse without Stiles attempting murder.

Chris Argent spoke to Derek over the next couple of weeks. He agreed to leave Derek and the pack alone, but they agreed that the lunatics needed to be stopped. Chris was there when Scott and Stiles got to Derek's hide out one day.

"Scott, Stiles," he said, nodding to them.

"Mr. Argent," Scott said.

"Chris and I have been coming up with a plan to lure these people out. Some how they hide themselves from us, at least according to what you said the night you bit Stiles," Derek told them.

"What's the plan?" Stiles asked.

"Well, it involves your parents. I know what your going to say, but they'll be perfectly fine," Chris said.

The plan was simple. Scott and Melissa were going to have a cookout and invite Stiles and his dad. That would hopefully lure the people out and hopefully stop them before anything happened so Stiles' dad wouldn't find out. Chris and Allison were going to hide in the area keeping watch along with the rest of the pack.

Melissa agreed to the plan, putting her terror aside. She invited the sheriff over when they both had a day off the next time.

Isaac was hiding in the house in case Scott needed help, the others were close by hiding in trees keeping watch. The sheriff was doing the cooking on the grill while Scott and Stiles remained vigilant by pretending to practice lacrosse. Melissa was helping out with the cooking.

The two parents stopped to watch what their sons were doing. A dart, just like the one that hit Scott the night he bit Stiles, suddenly impaled itself in Stiles' stomach.

"Scott..." he managed to get out before anything happened.

"Find them, guys. They've got to be here somewhere," Scott said knowing everyone could here. Chris and Allison would've been able to see enough to know what's happening. "Isaac!"

Isaac came running out of the house to help Scott. Stiles had turned and had a killer look on his face. Scott wondered if that was similar to the look that scared Stiles so much. They both grabbed Stiles and he started fighting them.

"Mom, go inside. They might hit again," Scott said.

"W-what the hell?" the sheriff stuttered. "What happened to Stiles?"

"Come on," Melissa said pulling him to the house. The struggle with Stiles had forced Scott and Isaac to turn too. "They'll tell you later."

Scott heard Allison quietly say, "I see one. Ten feet from my position."

There was a shriek as Derek bounded out of the trees with a woman that looked to be in her thirties.

"How many of you are there?" Derek snarled in her ear.

"F-four," she stammered.

Derek turned to the trees and bellowed, "Come out now or we bite her!"

Slowly three men came walking into view. Boyd, Erica, and a reluctant looking Jackson were behind them. Allison and Chris kept a distance just in case, but both had bows fitted with arrows.

"How do you reverse this?" Scott asked them.

"He has to bite someone," one of the men said.

"Would it work if he bit me?"

"Y-yes," one of them said. "It has to pass the mixture in the dart on through a bite for it to stop."

Scott put his arm up to Stiles' face and he sunk his teeth in. It was painful.

"That will probably take longer to heal because it was an alpha bite," Derek said. Then Stiles started to turn back to normal and Scott and Isaac followed his lead.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"These creepers shot you," Isaac told him.

The Argents approached now. "What do we do with them?" Allison asked.

"Might I suggest framing them for an attempted murder?" Chris said. "Call the police and have them arrested. The sheriff is a witness, he can vouch for it."

Melissa and Stiles' dad came back out of the house.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Mr. Stilinski blurted out angrily.

"Calm down," Scott's mom told him.

"We need to do something with these people before they cause injury to someone else. Sheriff we need you to call the station and tell them they were attempting murder. Seems to be the only logical solution," Chris said.

"I don't know, Argent," Derek said. "Don't you have some underground torture chamber you can put them in?"

"Yes, but they are human. That would be illegal."

While someone was calling the police, Scott crouched down and asked the people, "So which one of you shot me?" No answer. "You realise you made me bite my best friend who didn't want the bite." When they still remained silent, he shouted, "Answer me!" in their faces.

"It was m-me," the woman said.

Melissa walked over and crouched down too. "So you shoot my son so he'd bite his friend then you have the audacity to show up and shoot the friend too?" She backhanded the woman across the face.

"Damn, Mrs. McCall," Jackson said, surprised.

"I guess it still comes naturally because of my still sexy legs," she joked.

The cops showed up and arrested the people. Stiles' dad told them the people tried to shoot his son, even though they actually did but he was already healed.

"Well," Scott said, "that was fun. Let's eat. I'm starving."

"When aren't you starving, dude?" Stiles laughed.

"I'd love to stay and hang with losers like Scott and Stiles, but I've got things to do with Lydia," Jackson said.

"Losers?" Stiles growled. His claws popped out and he jumped Jackson and clawed his face.

"God, Stiles. I'm sorry okay? I'll never say that again," Jackson said. His face started healing before he turned and ran off.

"You're not gonna try and kill him again are you?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Nah, but it doesn't hurt for him to think that. Its like I have some sort of power over Jackson."

"Will someone tell me what the hell happened?" the sheriff asked. "You can't just let something like that happen and not explain."

"Well, dad, its one hell of a long story," Stiles said.

"Then get talking."


End file.
